The Unknown
by The-Major's-Lieutenant
Summary: Edra thought she was just a normal- well slightly normal girl just waiting to be old enough to leave her adoptive parents. She never dreamed that she could be related to a bunch of magic weilding aristocrats. She never dreamed that she could do magic herself. She never dreamed about having people who cared about her. And she certainly didn't ever dream about him...
1. Chapter 1

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N –Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon._

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255**_

**_The unknown_**

_In a simple muggle town in England..._

**Edra's POV **

I quickly brushed my white blonde hair out of my eyes as I walked or more like ran down the street. I had to get home father was going to be very angry if I am late yet again. He's not really my father seeing as he has black hair and mine is white blonde and my _mother's _hair is bright red.

It wasn't hard figuring out I was adopted not hard at all. My adopted parents loathe me and everything about me. They are both chubby and overweight, they complain all the time about stupid things and they can't have children hence me their adopted child. Apparently they wanted a boy with dark hair that they could fool into claiming as their own and since my name wasn't all that girly they kept it. It's a pity for all involved that they didn't get a boy instead. They hated me with a passion, simply because I was different in there eyes. For starters I could read their minds and do things with my mind such as levitating things and setting things on fire.

I thought that was all awesome but they didn't. Since I could do all these weird things they considered me a freak and not worthy of life so my 'father' liked to beat the freakiness out of me as he called it. To me I always thought at least I don't have it worse because whether I liked it or not it could have always been worse.

Today is the day I, Edra Isabel Grim turn seventeen one more year and I'm out. But today my father shockingly let me go and hang out with my friends. Unfortunately I lost track of time and am now running down the cold streets in Britain. I quickly turn the corner and run into a wall?

_No that's a person_ I think to myself as I land on my bottom.

"Oof" I groan as my bottom lands on cobblestone.

"I'm sorry mate." I say as I look up to see who I bumped into. She had really wild brown hair, petite, brown eyes, pink lips and rosy cheeks. She was alright not as pretty as me though, and was she wearing robes? (BTW I didn't want Hermione to seem ugly like many other people have her as you all may know I like my story's to be different!)

"Malfoy! You oaf!" She screamed barely looking at me instead picking up books.

"Huh?" I asked out loud and grabbed a book for her

"Uh I'm not a er... Malfoy?" I say to her as I hand her the book. She gasped and looks at me quickly almost hurting her neck in the process.

"Well… uh… wow?" She stuttered I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh I don't swing your way if that's where your getting at! I'm only like boys!" I said taking a step back she still had her mouth opened gawking at me.

"Yea I'm going now." I pushed past her and started on my way again.

"_Impedimentia!" _She shouted and suddenly I couldn't move.

_Fuck! _Father is not going to be happy nope not at all.

"You have to be a Malfoy, your hair, your eyes, and even your freaking facial expressions. Please come with me." She begged I struggled to speak move or do anything but I couldn't.

"Oh" She sighed and suddenly I could move.

"Fucking psycho. What did you do to me? Why would I go with you? Leave me alone I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I yelled at her.

"Please? This will take away your troubles!" She pleaded. Her robes blowing in the cool wind.

"You promise?" I asked in a silent voice. Father was abusive I'll say that but if this chick would make that go away hell yea I'd go with miss crazy!

"Yes I promise follow me, stay close." She ordered I nodded even though she couldn't see me as she had turned around. Her robes following behind her quick movements. She was leading me down a dark ally with a dead end that was encroaching upon us.

"Uh... maybe I should go back home" I said slightly frightened.

"Wait till Harry hears this." She giggled

Suddenly she turned around causing me to stumble into her but all she did was grab hold of my waist and then I felt funny. It kind of felt like when you are on a roller coaster and it takes off you know the feeling of when your stomach is on the ground but your body isn't? Yea that's what it felt like but only worse.

"Oh god I'm going to vomit." I said once we landed or whatever she quickly let me go and I stumbled off to unload my dinner.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked her as I wretched out the food.

"Apparateing fun huh?" She teased. I really wanted to smack the smile off her face but then I remembered what Dr. Madison said. She's my anger management doctor, she said to count to ten then countdown back to one. So I did as I took steady breaths.

"You okay?" She asked

"Um if you call wanting to smack that smile off your face okay then yes I'm great." I told her

"Ah there is the Malfoy temper that I know and hate so much." She commented as she took my hand and led me down a dark street.

"My name is Edra Isabel Grim not Malfoy." I told her she just laughed.

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger but you probably won't call me that later on." She mumbled the last part.

"Hmph" I groaned

"Finally!" She shouted as we came up to a bunch of teenagers and a few adults that were dressed similar to her. Weirdos…

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" She shouted. I covered my ears and glared at her she could have warned me before she screamed like a banshee.

"What Hermione what is it dear?" She asked kindly.

"Look what I found." She pulled me forward I stumbled along and glared at the insolent girl wishing bad things for her.

"Malfoy! What in tarnation are you doing here you are supposed to be with Snape!" An elderly lady yelled.

_That's it!_

"For crying out loud I'm not this Malfoy person! My name is Edra Isabel Grim for fuck sakes. All I want to do is go home and celebrate my birthday pain free! But noooo this crazy haired bitch basically kidnaps me and now I'm stuck god knows where with fucking freaks in robes!" I yelled.

When I finished yelling drawing everyone's attention to me they all just stood there jaw-slacked gapping at me. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Holy shit, she looks just like me!" I heard a deep soothing voice say.

I turned my head towards the voice and my eyes met a boy my age with my hair and eye color he looked identical to me, like we were twins

"Oh fuck" Someone hissed right before I passed out not even caring that I hit the ground.

_Thank you for reading._

_Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to happen, or to just bitch me out for not updating._


	2. Chapter 2

_(I own nothing)_

_A/N – Sorry for the really long wait. _

_**Beta'd by the wonderful kim67255 **_

_Chapter Two_

_**Snape's POV**_

Oh shit she was not supposed to be found ever! Stupid know it all Granger just had to see her. Fuck I thought she was in Scotland in an orphanage!

"Professor did you see that, she looks just like me." Malfoy said rushing to the side of the fainting girl.

"Draco we need to go to your home immediately. Bring her along we will apparate to Malfoy Manor." I said looking at Professor McGonagall daring her to say no. She silently nodded an okay and with that we were gone with a pop.

-At Malfoy Manor –

_**General POV**_

"Lucius some one's here, I just heard an apparation pop." Narcissa Malfoy said to her husband as they relaxed in the sitting room.

"and?" Lucius said not looking up from his copy of The Daily Prophet.

"See who it is!" She hissed angrily flicking her book at him. Hitting him soundly on his legs.

"Fine" He growled storming from the room.

He gasped and nearly fainted at what he saw.

"Severus what the hell. She was supposed to be gone. Never to be heard from again. Why is she here are you mad, the Dark Lord will kill her!" Lucius yelled drawing Narcissa from the sitting room.

"Draco dear what's go- is that oh my Lucius is that her? It can't be she's supposed to be in Scotland. Oh Lucius what are we going to do?" Narcissa said rushing to the side of her long lost daughter who was starting to wake.

"Mmmmm" Edra moaned out as she came too.

"Severus let's talk in my study… now!" Lucius hissed Draco watched confused as his father and godfather rushed from the room.

"Mother what's going on? Who is this? Why are you all freaking out?" Draco asked.

"Who are you people why do you look like me?" Edra asked in a silent voice drawing the attention of the two standing over her.

"Draco help me get Edra to the sitting room I'll explain everything." Narcissa said.

_**Edra's POV**_

I was confused even though I thought I knew what this meant. This was my family. I mean my real family. The ones who hopefully won't abuse me and care for me. Why are they so worried about me being here?

The Draco boy and his mom helped me onto a couch. Then the mom took a deep breath and began…

"Well Draco when you were born unbeknownst to us you had a twin which is Edra. Edra was so small we thought she would not make it. Seems to me she is still on the small side." I blushed as she smiled brightly at me.

"Well anyway Edra was special from the start and we all knew that. At that time your father's supporting and meeting with the dark lord was a bit touchy because of the Potter's and the prophecy." I was confused even more.

"Go on mother." Draco said looking thoughtful.

"Well we had a healer and a seer check out Edra. The healer said her brain was already developed to the age of a ten year old." Draco gaped at me and I blushed more. I didn't particularly like the fact was a nerd.

"Well we were very proud of her and then the seer told us she was to be very powerful and be mated to the most powerful man. At the time and still now I think the dark lord did not want anything to do with woman except my sister only. She was married to one of his most loyal. He had also lost his sanity. Anyway we drew scared and in order to protect her we hid her because we knew the dark lord would want her. We didn't want that."

"Edra giving you away was the most difficult thing we have ever done . Please understand it was for your safety. The dark lord was not a nice man."

"who is _he_?" I asked referring to the dark lord.

"He my dear daughter is an all-powerful wizard who wishes to change the wizarding world." My _father_ said coming back into the room with another man.

This man was dressed in black robes. He had black hair and nearly black eyes. He was sort of sexy in a mysterious scary way.

One thing I liked about this place was I didn't hear any thoughts from this family. None not even from the boy. For once I was relaxed, well beside the point that they think they're wizards!

"Wizards? Your joking right?" I asked

"Nope" Said the Draco boy.

"Okay" I laughed

"As strange as this sounds I think I believe you, because weird things happen to me all the time. It felt like magic when they happen. I don't know how they felt that way but they did. Plus I think that you are all my true family. I mean who else has bleached blonde hair that's natural in England?" I joked

"Oh Edra!" My new mother said flinging herself at me.

It was awkward as we hugged but I didn't really mind.

"So care to explain further about this prophecy and why I'm so powerful and also about wizards?" I asked

"Sure well…." My Father began but was interrupted by a loud crack followed by more laughter enveloped us. I'm pretty sure to others that laughter would be sinister but to me it sounded exotic. It was definitely feminine and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Oh no!" My father moaned.

"What is it?" I asked as the voices drew closer.

"The dark lord. Bow when he enters and do not speak at all!" Draco hissed.

I sneered at him for ordering me to do these things but when the cloaked figures entered I did as he said with a big frown on my face as I did.

"Ah my favorite family." A deep silky voice said. I almost moaned at the sound of it which surprised me to no end.

"And Severus what a pleasant surprise." The man said. I had to know who this was and why he was affecting me so much.

"And who is this Lucius?" The man sneered and I couldn't hold it in anymore I moaned aloud at the sound.

"My lord what a pleasant surprise, don't worry about her." My mother said shakily.

I wanted to look at the man so bad but I was scared of what they said of him earlier. Would he really use me for my power? I wanted him but was it worth it. I didn't even know him at all. Argh this was infuriating.

"Ah but Narcissa I do believe I should worry about her. She but moans at my voice. Now what man would not find that alluring?" He asked in a husky voice which caused my knees to shake. There was a little evil giggle at that. I growled in return.

"Ooh feisty one there sister." The evil voice said still giggling. I looked up to her and glared furiously at a woman with wild black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, and a wild look upon her face.

"My, my, my, what have we here?" Said another male voice. I turned my glare to a man who had dark brown hair that nearly went to his chin. He had his arm wrapped around the woman proclaiming her as his.

"Lucius it seems you have been hiding something from me." The _Dark Lord_ hissed coming up to me.

I am ashamed to say that I went weak in the knees and if it wasn't for the Dark Lord catching me I would have fell to the floor.

"You guys never said anything about this." I growled at my parents and brother along with the man named Severus.

"We didn't know." My mother said with watery eyes.

She shook her head and rubbed her face into my father's chest. I looked away for fear of ruining the touching moment.

"Who are you my sweet?" The Dark Lord said bring my attention back to him.

"Umm.. Edra Isabel Grim. I think I'm the long lost Malfoy daughter. Twin to Draco." I said to the extremely tall man with dark slightly curly hair with green eyes that were flaked with red.

All in all he was the most sexiest man I had ever saw. He resembles a snake in some ways but he was remarkably human. He had such a powerful feeling, I wanted him and I wanted him bad and soon.

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. Grim huh?" He asked angrily.

"Yes" I gulped

"There was a Grim at the orphanage I was at when I was a child. He was vile and extremely large." He sneered

"Uh yea that's my adopted father's father." I said weakly casting my eyes every on his face landing on his lips more than I should have.

"What a treacherous life you've had then." He remarked leaning in and smelling my neck. He pressed his face into my neck and breathed deeply around my hair. I shuddered deeply.

"Yes he does like to make people suffer." I breathed out.

"Oh my poor darling." Narcissa said from my father's arms.

"It's… alright he... he, didn't like that… I was dif..ferent. " I managed to say as the man who had me wrapped in his arms laid kisses on my neck.

"My lord please that is my daughter!" My father hissed.

"Hush, you have kept my mate from me long enough!" Tom hissed

"I am truly sorry My Lord but it was at a time that was not best. I did not want to put her in danger so we sent her to a muggle orphanage in Scotland. We erased her life from this world so she would not get the Hogwarts letter but that mud blood Granger found her in muggle London. Filthy witch." My father hissed.

"An orphanage! Hasn't my experience shown you anything!" Tom yelled. I whimpered and hugged his chest tightly. I did not like him upset because it upset me.

"Shh my love it's okay." He soothed me I nodded into his chest.

"We sent her to a good one. One that was supposed to send her to a good family!" My mother screeched.

"Well obviously it didn't happen like that!" Tom yelled

"It's okay I learned how to survive Tom. I may not have had a great life but it was one. I could have had it worse. You can always have it worse." I told them.

"I never thought of it like that." Tom said thoughtfully.

I giggled and Tom smiled at the sound.

"So what does this mean now?" Draco asked the question that was burning on everyone's tongue.

"Well this means that Edra will come with me and I will teach her all she needs to know." Tom said

Everyone looked shocked as I just smiled at his words…

_**Author's Note: Please Read! *Repeat but still applies***_

_Once again, please feel free to check out my other stories and go on to my profile for my poll. Also check my profile out if you are wanting information on my stories I usually update it regularly and post things on it all the time._

_I'm updating all my stories this week so enjoy that._

_Beautiful Love, Dirty Rich will be updated this weekend. I am waiting on more votes for the pole. So if it is a pairing you do not like that is all on you so vote what you would want to see. *There is a voting tie so hurry and vote. The poll closes tomorrow!_

_*Any of my rated M stories will more than likely hae sex scenes. Especially this one! I don't think I am good at writing them so I will probably have someone do that for me. However, I will give every rated M story two chances for this site. If they get reported or deleted I will only post them once more. If it happens again I will have to go to another site. So read maturely. _

_Feel free to message me about any questions or comments. Thank you._

_sincerely, The-Major's-Lieutenant._


End file.
